


Pack Building: A Beginners Guide

by NightLily



Category: Naruto
Genre: Foursome - F/F/F/F, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Lets just assume everyone sleeps with everyone, Multi, Orgy, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightLily/pseuds/NightLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war Naruto finds that sharing chakra can have some interesting effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work hasn't been beta'd, sorry for all the mistakes. 
> 
> This story takes place two years after the war, for reasons the final fight between Naruto and Sasuke never happened and Neji is alive. I think that just about covers it. Hope you enjoy :)

Naruto sighed as he gazed out at the bustling village, everything looked so peaceful from up here, if you didn’t know where to look you could be forgiven for missing the scars left from the fourth shinobi war. The sun was shining, beating down on the rooftops around the Hokage tower, the cool breeze just enough to stop it from being too hot, the sounds of people going about their day a cheerful backdrop, it was the perfect day to be outside but where was he? Stuck behind a desk and a mound of paper work that’s where. He knew after achieving his lifelong dream he should feel content but it just left him feeling restless, and the work load was massive, he couldn’t even remember when the last time he had had the opportunity to just hang out with old friends.

Stretching his arms above his head, Naruto lent back and stared at the ceiling lost in thought. He was Hokage, people waved when they saw him in the street, his name was spoken of with the same reverence that his father’s once was, he no longer felt like an outside that was barely tolerated but like a part of the village. So why is it, Naruto wondered, that I still feel like I’ve got a gaping hole in my life? Why do I still feel so lonely?

“It’s because you don’t have a strong family unit Kit.” Kurama Rumbled, startling Naruto out of his thoughts.

“Yes I do! I have Iruka sensei, Sakura, Kakashi sensei, Sai, and the others. We’ve all been through so much together that they might as well be family.” Naruto argued, miffed that Kurama was dismissing all the hardships that Kakashi and the rookie nine had stuck with him through.

“Oh, I’m not doubting that, for a regular human, the ties you have made with these people would be almost enough but you aren’t like the rest of them Kit.” Kurama stated.

“What do ya mean?” Naruto asked nervously, squinting his eyes in thought.

“I’m afraid my influence has caused you to require bonds that are a bit more, shall we say complicated, than that of others of your kind.” Kuramareplied evasively.

“Hey, that’s not a real answer!”

“Never mind for the moment Kit, I will help you, a little push is all it’ll take.”

“That’s not exactly puttin’ me at easy ya know Kurama.” 

After a few minutes, when it became clear that the fox had said as much as he was going to say for the time being Naruto turned his mind back to the paper work still piled high on his desk with a sigh. The land may be in state of peace at the moment but as Shikimaru and Kakashi were fond of reminding him, that could change at any moment and they couldn’t afford for the leaf shinobi to become lax, so it was still business as usual as far as missions went, the only difference being the decline in S ranked missions now that they only had missing nin to worry about.

Speaking of missing nin or at least former, the next mission report that he picked up was from Sasuke’s team. There had been some hesitation on whether to let Sasuke take on missions so soon after coming back to the village but so far he had proved himself to be reliable and had given no cause for concern. When given the choice between re-establishing the police force or joining Anbu, he had surprised a few by choosing Anbu and then, unsurprisingly, rising quickly through the ranks. Naruto had been surprised by none of this until it came time to appoint a new head of Anbu, it had been Sasuke and Sai to put forward the suggestion of co-leadership to help avoid a repeat of the Danzo incident which eventually lead to the both of them taking on the position. 

Eyes scanning the pages he took careful note that no injuries were sustained by either Sauske or the rest of his team, a tightness in his chest that Naruto hadn’t even realised was there loosened at conformation that they returned safely. The mission was a success, not that he really expected anything different from them on such an easy mission but you never knew with these things and if he was being completely honest he still held a small fear tucked away in the back of his mind that Sasuke would decide that he was better off on his own and up and disappear again.

Shaking his head Naruto put the report aside and reaching for the next on the pile, after spending the last two years rebuilding his reputation it was unlikely that Sasuke was just going to up and leave everything behind on a whim. 

The next time Naruto looked up as the last of the reports had been signed and stamped it was dark and well past dinner time but the thought of heading home to his empty apartment held little appeal. Well there’s still plenty of other papers that need my attention, no wonder the old hag used to drink like a fish, Naruto rolled his eyes with a found smile on his face at the memory.

A rumble from his stomach reminded him that he hadn’t taken a break for food since Kakashi dropped by at about 10am this morning and that if he didn’t feed it soon than it would stage a revolt, or at least that was what he liked to think it was telling him. Another loud grumble saw him on his feet, jumping out the window and heading for Ichiraku’s for dinner. He could almost taste it already.

Bounding down to ground level Naruto smiled at a family as they made their way home. The children playing a dodging game around the legs of their parents and uncle as another child, possibly a cousin, tried to tickle them whenever they came within reach, the joyful shrieks of laughter and the soft smiles of the elders of the group causing an ache in his chest that he didn’t want to examine too closely. 

It wasn’t as if he was entirely alone, Naruto mused as he continued on his way on autopilot, he had started dating Hinata not long after the end of the war but something just felt wrong, maybe not wrong but out of place, like there should be more, making it hard for him to relax. Hinata had picked up on his hesitation and had suggested that they take things slow, they only had a date night about twice a week, he wasn’t too concerned about that part because he had noticed that some of the others, like Sai, Sasuke, and Shikamaru, were all having the same problem so he had just been putting it down to the fact that they all held a position of leadership which was making maintaining a personal life hard. 

Before he knew it he had arrived at Ichiraku’s and with a smile promptly ordered enough to feed six people, the order was meet with a smile and a fond head shake.

“Don’t worry Kit, I know what we both need.” Kurama spoke up, again startling Naruto slightly at the abruptness.

“Feel like enlightening me this this time?” Naruto teased.

“We need to gather the others of our family unit. The ones that we marked when we shared some of my chakra.” There was the vague sense of urgency in his tone.

“What do you mean we marked them? Who is them? What do we do with them when we gather them? Why do we need to gather them?” Naruto fired question after question as his confused mind tried to make sense of what he was being told.

“One question at a time Kit. To answer some your questions, a bond had started to form between us with some of the others when we used our chakra on them and we need to complete the bond, the uneasy your feel, they feel it too and the feeling will only get worse the longer the bond goes uncompleted.”

“What kind of bond are we talking here?” Naruto asked with a sinking feeling in his stomach, nodding in thanks absently as his food was placed in front of him.

“Demons have very open relationships within their family group, we like to be close to each other and we can get a boost from our pack mates as well as be able to share our power more freely with them without it putting much of a drain on us, the bigger the pack and the stronger the individuals that make it up, the stronger our power base.” 

“What do you mean by open relationships? How does that even work with mixed groups? So far this is sounding like something out of pervey Sensei’s books.”

“You will feel the strongest pull towards your mate and male pack members, the other males will most likely mate with other females already in your pack or you will have to form new bonds with females to keep the balance should a pack members mate not already be part of the pack. As for the rest, it can vary pack to pack, we will just have to play it by ear.” 

“Wait, you said my mate, do you know who that is?”

“So do you, foolish Kit.”

“But what if they don’t want to be part of my pack, I can’t force them.”

“In all the years I have been alive I have never seen a pack mate decline and mean it without inference from the outside and even then it wasn’t for long.” Naruto could feel amusement tickling in the back of his mind when his thoughts went instantly to Sasuke, “Don’t worry so much Kit, your little hawk will struggle but he is just as lonely as you and will settle down once he gets used to the feeling of family again. He will make a strong second and enforcer.”

Taking a deep breath Naruto glanced at his yet untouched food and found he was too on edge to eat. The more he considered everything the fox had told him the more it felt right, the idea of having those he holds dear being bonded to him gave him a sense of calm that had been missing for a long time, he may not have set out to start forming his pack but he would make the best of it but first he needed to make sure Kurama was on the same page.

“Just so we’re clear, if one of them decides that they really don’t want in on this than we walk right?” 

“For members that haven’t already been marked, yes, but for those that have there is no going back for them.” Kurama replied gravely.

“You couldn’t have thought to mention that sooner!?” 

“Would you take it back knowing what you do now? Where would we all be if we hadn’t shared chakra?” Kurama waited a beat before continuing, “Now might be a good time to call it a night and consider our options Kit, the key to a healthy pack is balance and currently we lack balance in our ranks.”


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was cleaning. Not a regular pass time for him if he was being completely honest, he never really saw the need before, as long as he could find his things when he needed them, had a clear track to the fridge and his bed, and he wouldn’t give himself food poisoning again than things were good enough for him but at the moment it was keeping him occupied and something inside of him eased a little with a purr of contentment as his apartment slowly became cleaner. He could feel the fox getting restless but Kurama was trying to give him some space to work through his fears, Naruto appreciated the consideration. 

The walk home was a bit of a blur, he could remember waving goodbye at Ichiraku’s but after that, nothing much until he arrived here. He had looked around, noticed for what felt like the first time that the apartment looked a bit like a natural disaster zone, a part of hi had panicked at the sight of an untidy den, and he had been struck with the urge to clean everything, Kurama had grumbled something about not getting ahead of themselves and they would need a bigger place anyway but that made no sense what so ever, so Naruto had blocked out the rest of Kurama’s grumbling and just scrubbed harder at an old stain on the floor that might have been juice of some description. 

He knew he was procrastinating and if Kurama was to be believed than the sooner he grew a set and faced the current problem the better for everyone but he just couldn’t help feeling that when the others found out they would turn their backs on him, it would go back to being just like it was when he was little, he would be thought of as a monster, different from them, something to be feared, a beast that could lose control at any moment. With a curse Naruto threw the scrubbing brush into the bucket and stood up, wiping his hands absently on his shirt.

“Alright,” He said a loud with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, “where do I start?”

“You need to determine how many you have already marked as pack and who they are-“

“What do ya mean how many and who? I thought you already knew that?” Naruto interrupted.

“I know what you’ve done and a rough guess of how much you did it but I don’t know everyone you did it with. Now pay attention Kit, this is important.” The fox waited a moment longer to make sure Naruto was listening before moving on. 

“You need to make sure that the building blocks for your pack are strong, they will help hold everyone else together and they should be the first ones you approach. The centre piece is you, the Alpha, everything begins and ends with you.” Kurama waited a beat to let that sink in before continuing. “Your mate will be the heart of the family, they usually hold sway over home matters, and tend to be more nurturing than the third block, your second, who is the enforcer of the pack and finally the fourth block is your strategist, who usually works with the enforcer to protect the pack but does so on a more official setting. These three members will be the yard stick that your pack will be measured by if you interact with others of my kind and, this can be where it can get tricky Kit, if you don’t have harmony between these three than your family can be easily torn apart.” 

Naruto didn’t really know what to think about any of this as he wondered around his apartment putting things away, it all felt a little bit disconnected, like it was happening to somebody else and he was only being told half of a story second hand. He had been trying his hardest to remember if he had at any point singled anyone out during the war but it was all kind of a jumble of images. 

The fox stopped to make sure Naruto was still listening before giving him the next bit of information. “Naruto, you will need focus like you did in the beginning to talk to me and seek out the connections you have with the others to try to identify them. You should be able to do so by feeling, smell and even images if the connection is really strong.”

Realising that Kurama had said all he was going to for the time being he had nothing left to do but go for it. I can do this, Naruto thought to himself and took a deep breath, turning his attention inwards.

At first there was just Kurama’s presence that was coming through loud and clear but after a few minutes he became aware of new sensations just tickling at the back of his mind like butterfly wings brushing against glass. Focusing hard on the feeling Naruto realised that the feeling broke up into four different barely there strands. 

Focusing intently on the first one he got the smell of flowers, warmth, strength and a heavy layer of shyness that seemed to cover all the rest of the information coming from that strand, prompting a dopy look to form on his face that to a casual observer would have looked like he was a puppy getting a tummy rub. Turning to the next strand he again smelt flowers but stronger than the first, friendship, purpose and just the barest hint of sadness that unsettled him and made a feral part of him sit up and take notice that something was upsetting his pack mate. 

“Don’t dwell Naruto, you can help them when you go to claim them properly.” Kurama stated when Naruto seemed to be about to work himself up to go running off half cocked.

Nodding his head Naruto forced his mind away from that sadness and moved on to the next strand, it felt relaxed and peaceful with friendship and steadiness rolling off it in waves, the strand seemed to respond with shallow irritation at being disturbed when he pushed closer to soak up the feelings after the upset the last one caused. There was no doubt in his mind who this strand belonged to, Shikamaru had always taken interruptions to his naps as a personal affront. 

Turning from Shikamaru Naruto back tracked to the first strand and refocused, if he could identify Shikamaru than there was no reason he couldn’t put names to the feelings from the others as well or at least that was his theory. He again got the smell of flowers, warmth, a deep inner strength, the overall feeling of shyness but this time he looked deeper and could make out contented purring the strand was also producing at the attention it was receiving. He laughed out loud when he realised that there could only be one person that this strand could be attached to, Hinata. 

I’m getting good at this Naruto thought puffing up with pride, moving on to the second strand. Focusing past the first impressions, he felt a strong desire to help people and got the feel of being too busy to be tired. This strand felt so familiar to him but it was the lightning flash of temper followed by satisfaction that left no doubt as to who the person was for him, wincing in sympathy for whoever had just run afoul of Sakura this time, resisting the urge to rub his own had at the memory.

Turning to the last strand he paused, this one looked different to the others, thicker, almost the same width as the other three combined and kind of faded in parts. Reaching out in concern he was almost overwhelmed with loneliness, frustration, grief and longing that was all wrapped up in the biting crispness of a winters night. It took no time at all to put a name to this strand and Naruto could admit to himself that he when he thought of family Sasuke came to mind, he would have been disappointed if he wasn’t part of his pack. What was confusing him though was the intensity of the feelings flowing off the strand, squinting his eyes in concentration he study the strand, brushing against it, noticing that the darkest part seemed to arch into his touch while the faded part would sink away, detaching from each other.

“There are two of them.” He muttered, sounding shocked, watching them wind around each other now they were left to their own devices, it made him feel a little bit worried, how was he going to figure out who this person was if he couldn’t separate them from Sasuke?

“Maybe you should try working with what you already know Kit.” Prompted Kurama.

“What do ya mean? I don’t know anything because I don’t know what is Sasuke and what isn’t!” Naruto snapped in frustration.

“Calm down and think,” Snarled Kurama, “You knew that this was Sasuke before you realised that there were two strands rather than just one, you also noticed the force of the feelings, what does all of this tell you?”

Sighing and dipping his head in frustration he looked back to the two strands and again reached for them, feeling how they react to him.

“The second strand belongs to somebody like Sasuke which is amplifying the feelings, but who doesn’t feel as connected to me as he does which explains why he pulls away rather than push closer like Sasuke does.” Naruto could feel his heart quicken with dawning realisation, “The strand is so faded because he’s not as in touch with his feelings, it’s Sia!” 

Snapping back to himself suddenly Naruto stared at the wall in confusion. Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura and Sia, he had formed bonds with them and now he had to figure out how to tell them that they needed to complete the bond or else-. Cutting himself off mid thought Naruto realised that he didn’t know what would happen.

“Hey Kurama, you never told me what happens if they don’t finish the bond.”

“To put it simply Kit, they would lose their minds, their most dominate trait would become amplified. In the case of somebody like your hawk it would be anger and paranoia, he would believe everybody was out to do him harm and would eliminate them.”

“What about Hinata, she’d be fine right?” Naruto almost pleaded, surely if anyone could be unaffected by this than it would be Hinata.

“Everybody has a darkside Naruto, which is why you are going to finish these bonds and make sure you don’t lose them.”

“What about me,” he asked softly, “You never said what happens to me.”

Kurama hesitated for a second before answering, “Isolation Kit, you would isolate yourself from everyone and everything until there is nothing left of the person you once were, only the monster people feared you would be.”

Naruto was quiet for a moment, thinking about the horror he could inflict now that he was at his current level, it was bad enough when he was still just a genin and he lost control, at least back then there was a chance he could be stopped but as it stood now he wasn’t so sure that was still the case. Shaking his head to clear it, he vowed that as long as the others were willing he would stop at nothing to win them over.

“So I know who they are, now what?”

“Now you need to come up with a plan for getting them to agree to finish the bond, I have suggests but I doubt you would approve.”

Naruto shuddered in horror at the thought of how the meeting between Kurama and Sasuke might’ve gone. Doing a last sweep of his apartment a feeling of horror twisted his stomach when he realised that during all of this he hadn’t decided who he was going to approach first let alone how he was going to explain it.

Just as he was starting to work himself up into a real panic, he felt a familiar chakra outside his door followed by knocking. Naruto froze for a moment he considered pretending he wasn’t home if only to put off this meeting but he realised that if he could sense them than they would’ve already known he was here.

Now was as good as time as any he thought with a nervous chuckle, making his way to the door on shaky legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for who should be at the door?

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like to be the beta for future chapters I would be very grateful, thank you for reading :)


End file.
